Show 710 - 7 Years Of Stupid
Show 710 was recorded on 5/12/2017. It was streamed live on the Tom Leykis show stream. The episode marks the 7th Anniversary of the Gary and Dino Show. Opening They begin by discussing how they left CBS. The pair open by overviewing the history of the show, its origins and various elements that made the show possible such as help from Tom Leykis and the 3rd man militia. Gary and Dino did a daily show. Gary described the fans as the 3rd man militia, women as the militia mamas. Gary acknowledged Mike Timpson's various contributions to the show. Gary said he was drinking P51 Special Guest Tom Leykis Tom joined the show from the Ranch. He and the pair discuss how the show started and the history of how they left CBS Radio and the state of disrepair of the Radio industry. Tom has had to referee verbal disagreements between Gary and Dino. CBS. Tom explained that since Tom couldn't spray without CBS permission the Gary and Dino show was launched. Tom also explained what radio failed to learn. He also explained how podcasters are failing to capitalize on their podcasts. They discuss how they partied harder than other radio hosts. Show Topics 1:23:23 Dino talks about his musical preferences and his visit to U2. 1:26:00 Dino teases an event in Las Vegas Frankie MacDonald Begins 1:27:43 Ask Frankie 1:32:52 * Rudy Did you watch guardians of the Galaxy Yes. Did you cry No * Clint from Las Vegas asked if he is excited to see the new Star Wars, Yes * Chuck for Oregon sensors matchup: Nashville or ducks, ducks * French Fry have you been on a roller coaster, yes in Sydney * Bobby from Lakeland calling as "chimichonga" brought up a conspiracy theory about weather control (haarp), Frankie only presented the facts about haarp and did not delve into the conspiracies * Ed from Northridge,1 if us was not available where should one go? Answer: Canada, EU, Australia * The next caller did not answer * David from Seattle, what is the jet stream? He explained it * Jesús from lomita, why do you celebrates the solstice, Frankie explained what the solstice is * Nascar Marshall which hand in baseball Frankie throws right handed but has never used a bat * Mike from Baltimore asked about Mariana legalization, he explained what it is and appears to oppose legalization * Danny from Oregon, eaten mouse or Caribou? Caribu And deer Show Guests * Dale Ford "Lil King" Talked about getting technical aspects of the show and traffic in Arizona. They talked about sales prior appearances on the show they also talked about their visit to Arizona. ** After Dale Ford 2:00:00 Dean discussed an uncovered submission by Alex from Japan * 2:02:51 Mike from Baltimore talked about a design he is working on for his motorcycle, they discussed Las Vegas and Andrew Dice Clay * 2:12:00 Dr. Baker described the show as highly interactive. ** 2:19:55 Dr Baker expressed suspicions against Monica. Dino said that she is not intending to marry Frankie. ** He had advice for Aaron in San Francisco don't overthink your relationship ** He offered no cost doctors for 3rd men. He recommended hot grill to Gary Zabransky in Clifton New Jersey Snack Exchange Begins 2:29:00 Georgie Porgie from Tokyo gave Nana Galfrey from Japan, it was described as crisp and thin. Andy Cap Hot Fries 2:34:00 good, nice heat and salty Guests, continued * 2:38:00 Rudy from banking drinking Miller high Life * He inspired Dino to tell a story of him being tossed oxycobtin * 2:43:20 Chuck from Oregon mentioned he was a day oner, Chuck described the show as a return to a warm cabin. Chuck sold a 1971 Mercedes-Benz * 2:29:27 Chad from Pittsburgh, Chad has never been to Las Vegas. Chad started listening around Bobby's balls.. He said that some of the humor is subtle 2:58:19 E Hule Levantó La was played * 2:58:56 Marshall said the first four shows were dropped on the 12th of May, 2010. ** 03:00:55 when asked if the first shows were bad he said the recent shows are worse ** 03:03:20 Marshall discussed Barringer wine, Sprint training * 03:09:00 Jesus from lomita Talked about Victoria beer. Special Annoucement 03:16:00 Las Vegas live show announcement Gary said the show was going to take place at the "Downtowner" however the show will be recorded at the Downtown Cocktail Room. Special Guest Michael Meyers 03:20:02 They open by talking about Nascar. They talk about live PD. He saw someone he previously had sex with (a male police officer.) 03:27:10 it was established that the officer was straight and he has had sex with other straight men He also talked about the grateful dead. Show Guests, Part 3 * 03:36:25 Juan in Seattle was live in studio. French seems to be sexy to him, however he does not consider Russian or Armenian accents to be sexy * Ed popped in to say they German was worse * Juan said he understands what Gary is going through Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review Begins 03:47:15 * Intro Song 03:51:40 if bransky refused to drink * Patty showed up and brought Michelada, which is more of a beer mix ** Gary described the look as beer mixed with period blood ** 04:00:08 Gary did not react well, he described it as awful and started to moan The Deep Fry 04:05:30 French Fry played songs dedicated to the Gary and Dino and impersonated Juan in Seattle Fry said that he doesn't consider Micheladas beer. Fry described his playing the piano at the Salvation Army. Fry described his first call to the show where he was struggling to get through the show. 04:13:00 Dean explained to Fry how to post on the Gary and Dino show Facbook page 04:15:45 Dean explains where the phrase Wolfman Jack came from 04:18:33 NASCAR Marshall, "Now he's Scott not Fry" to the tune of Live and Let Die by the Beatles Mr. Bobby's Neighborhood Describe what he spoke of Guests 04:20:45 The Train explains how he exaggerates his height on his driver license. 04:22:45 Gary describes the picture. 04:25:10 Charlie in Seattle, they discuss various license plates early shows and how they compare to current shows. 04:39:40 Mario Mumbles actually opened his call more intelligible than he usually is. Instant reactions to mumbles were ranged from negative to mocking 04:48:00 Clint from Las Vegas put his mom on because she knew Shotgun Tom Kelley prior to Gary and Dino. Mom said that he was the friend of a neighbor. 04:54:00 Phil said that Mumbles need to use words other than motherfucker. The guys describe what they are eating and Phil said that Goat cheese is terrible. They are eating ricotta. 05:00:30 Tales of Women being tied to the railroard tracks 05:01:30 Paul Batey says he doesn't "tolerate shit" from women. 05:06:30 Paul Batey said he might grow out his hair. 05:19:44 Patty agreed that Paul rambles. Patty opened that she has difficulty understanding non-American English. Patty discussed the low carb bread that she made. 05:31:00 Patty discussed possible plans for Las Vegas. This led to Gary and Dino doing Rodney impressions. Gary asked if anyone besides Alex fast forwards, Patty doesn't listen to Don't Be Stupid. 05:34:44 Dean said he has to constantly delete "dumb shit" What they ate, what they thought of it. Mention if (an) in-studio guest(s) or a special guest ate some. Don't be Stupid 05:39:25 Don't Be Stupid Dean sang about Barry 05:46:30 Bram has reservations about Monica. * Naked woman walks through the Atlanta Airport * Greg Batant discovered Mary Ranker drank Vanilla extract for the alcohol * Robbers uploads selfies to victims iCloud account, resulting in his own capture.